bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop Rate
:For information on Drop Rate effects, see Drop Rate Boost. Drop Rates are random-number-generated (denoted as RNG for short) rates that determine how often an entity drops. Higher drop rates mean that the unit will produce more Battle Crystals and Heart Crystals (BC and HC respectively) and have an easier time dropping an item. When an enemy is attacked, the game uses that unit’s drop rate in a formula to determine the chances of dropping entities. Drop Checks Drop Checks are an internal value that each attack (normal attack, Brave Burst, Super Brave Burst, and Ultimate Brave Burst) carries and are usually hidden from players. These determine how many times the game rolls RNG on BC per hit. AoE attacks roll their total drop checks for each individual enemy while random target and single target attacks are unchanging. Drop Checks do not affect HC, Zel, Esteem Points, Karma, or items. Spheres that increase hit count (such as Shiny Anklet, Reign Omega, etc.) do not change the total drop checks, but they instead change the total drop checks by the extra hit multiplier. Extra hit count buffs provided by BB/SBB/UBB do not contribute to any increase to drop checks. Battle Crystals Battle Crystals (denoted as BC for short) are entities dropped which fill your units’ BB gauges upon pickup. BC Drop Rate BC Drop Rates determine how often Battle Crystals are dropped. The variables are explained as follows: *Base Value - This is the standard base value that stays constant at 35% unless an enemy BC resistance is present. *Inherent Drop Rate Bonus - This is a stat inherent to some BB and SBB. This is almost always 0%. **Notable unit attacks that have Inherent Drop Rate Bonuses include Holy Arms Douglas’s SBB, Noble Fist Dilma’s SBB, and Stya’s BB and SBB. *Unit Buff - This bonus comes from BC drop rate buffs from a unit’s BB or SBB. Only one of these can be active at one time. These buffs are retroactive and active regardless of the order in which the buffer activates the BC drop rate buff. *Unit UBB Buff - This bonus is the same as Unit Buff and can stack with one BB or SBB buff. *Item Buff - This bonus comes from items, such as Ares' Flute and Holy Flute. Only one item buff can be active at a time, with the newer buff overwriting the older buff. *Sphere 1 & Sphere 2 - These are bonuses applied by Spheres. Unlike other buffs, spheres can stack their BC drop rate buffs with each other. *LS 1 & LS 2 - These are bonuses applied by Leader Skills. Similar to Spheres, BC drop rate bonuses from Leader Skills can stack with each other. *Enemy BC Resistance - These are hidden resistances that enemies may have and comes in two different types. Base BC resistance is applied to the base 35% BC drop rate, and buffed BC resistance is applied to any BC drop rate bonuses that are active. *Overkill Multiplier - This is a x2.0 multiplier to all drop rates (not just BC) that takes effect after the target reaches 0 HP. On each drop check, the game rolls RNG any number between 0 and 100, inclusive. If that number is equal or less than the final BC Drop Rate, that drop check will spawn 1 BC. Drop rates at 0% or below will never spawn BC, and drop rates at 100% will always spawn 1 BC. BC Efficacy BC Efficacy (also known as Ares Buff) is a multiplier to how much each BC fills the BB gauge. These effects can be applied by a Leader Skill, Sphere, BB/SBB/UBB effect (only one BB/SBB and one UBB buff can be active at a time), and innate boosts from Extra Skill and SP Enhancements. This only applies to the BC collected from enemy drops, not to any other BB utility provided by other units. There is also BC Inefficacy (also known as Ares Down) applied by certain enemies (such as Ignis Halcyon Vargas in Genius’s Challenge). Unlike BC Efficacy, BC Inefficacy affects all types of BB utility, including BC collected from enemy drops and BB gauge fills from buffs. If a unit's total BC Efficacy reaches a negative value (such as Effulgent Dusk Grahdens inflicting BC Inefficacy on a unit with innate reduced BC Efficacy), the unit will decrease its BB gauge when collecting BC or utilizing any other source of BB utility. Spark BC Drop Rate Spark BC Drop Rate is simply a bonus applied to the hit that sparks. Notable Leader Skill units include Heidt, Loch, Stya, etc. BC Regeneration BC Regeneration (denoted as BC regen or BB regen for short) are effects that fill BB gauges at the end of the turn, with the exception of units that have SP Enhancements or certain spheres (such as Sacrilege Orb and Mirage Device) that fill BB gauges at the start of the turn instead. Notable units include Algor Halcyon Selena, Eternal Goddess Felice, etc. Instant BC Regeneration Instant BC Regeneration (also known as Instant BC Regen or BB Insta-fill) fills BB gauges by the listed amount once the skill animation begins. This does not affect the buffer using this effect, unless an item (such as Fujin Potion and Fujin Tonic) is used. Notable units include Chivalrous Thief Zelnite, Rainbow Goddess Tilith, etc. BB Fill when Attacking BB Fill when Attacking is an effect that applies after the unit uses normal attack. This effect triggers once and is unaffected by hit counts. This effect does not apply to units using Brave Bursts. This effect is also unaffected by BC Efficacy, but is affected by BC Inefficacy. Notable examples include Boreal Courage Karl’s Leader Skill, God Emperor Orwen’s Leader Skill, etc. BB Fill when Attacked BB Fill when Attacked (most commonly known as BB-on-hit) is an effect that applies once per attack after the unit receives damage. Similar to BB Fill when Attacking, this effect is unaffected by hit accounts and BC Efficacy, but is affected by BC Inefficacy. Notable examples include Chivalrous Thief Zelnite, Eternal Goddess Felice, etc. BB Fill when an enemy is Defeated BB Fill when an enemy is Defeated is an effect that fills the BB gauge by the listed amount upon defeating an enemy. In order to utilize this effect, the unit carrying the effect must deal the killing blow. Notable examples include Demon Core, Divine Crown, Over Killer, etc. BB Fill when Battle is Won BB Fill when Battle is Won is an effect that fills the BB gauge by the listed amount when a wave is cleared. This effect becomes unusable in quests consisting of only one wave, such as Trial 001. Notable examples include Demon Core, Star Blade, and Demon Flag BB Fill when Sparking BB Fill when Sparking (most commonly known as BB-on-Spark) is an effect that fills the BB gauge by the listed amount each time the unit sparks. Notable examples include Deemo and the Girl, Fulgur Halcyon Eze’s Leader Skill, etc. BB Fill when Landing Critical BB Fill when Landing Critical (most commonly known as BB-on-Crit) is an effect that fills the BB gauge by the listed amount when the unit lands a critical on an enemy once. This effect is independent from hit counts. Notable examples include Hellion Armor Reis and Indomitable Flare Griff. BC Cost Reduction BC Cost Reduction reduces the amount of BC required to filled the BB gauge, rounded up. Effects are percentage-based. In Arena and Colosseum, units start at 50% of the new cost when this effect is applied, unless the Empty BB Gauge Start rule is in effect or a Formation Buff is canceled. At 100% BC Cost Reduction, the unit can freely use BB/SBB, similar to infinite SBB units such as Shadow Cat Nyami, Eternal Guardian Zeruiah, etc. BB Gauge Drain has no effect on units utilizing 100% BC Cost Reduction. Units that lose BC Cost Reduction effects for any reason (such as Leader Skill Block and Sphere Block) will start with an empty BB gauge. BB Consumption Reduction BB Consumption Reduction reduces how much the BB gauge is consumed upon using BB/SBB. The amount refunded is determined by a percentage of the BC cost after BB Cost Reduction effects. At 100% BB Consumption Reduction, the unit will have its BB gauge filled to full but will still need to fill the SBB gauge. Category:Game mechanics